Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in ways to increase response times for user search queries. As more information becomes available over the Internet, an increasing number of active users are searching information over the Internet leading to tremendous growth in the number of search queries as well as the results of search queries conducted over service provider networks. However, the growth in search-related network traffic can also lead to congestion and reduced response times for delivering results to search queries. Consequently, both service providers and device manufacturers face the challenge of reducing search traffic overload while maintaining full search functionality.